Obsession
by The Pootamis
Summary: A remake of the Season 5 episode 17 with a Black Siren twist. What would happen if you take something that doesn't belong to you? What if that someone wants it back? Read on to find out.


Hearing the faintest of clicks coming from all around him feeling his back laying against the familiar feeling of a cold concrete floor cracking his eyes open to instantly close them shut from the overhead light shining down upon his head hearing the sound of footsteps coming to a drastic halt releasing a breathe slowly forcing his way up to a sitting position cracking his eyes open once again with his eyes glancing around slowly Oliver surveys his surroundings finding himself in some kind of large dark cell with only a dim light shining down through the entire room before instantly as his eyes meet another his eyes snap wide open.

" Do they look familiar?"

Glancing around his surroundings as he finds himself surrounded by countless pictures pinned up against the walls of the cell that seemed to be never ending fighting back his body protests as he attempts to stand to only find himself chained down to the floor with his hands secured with a pair of handcuffs turning his attention back towards Chase slowly Oliver watches the man start to pace around the room constantly glancing from picture to picture then back towards him.

" Do you even remember their faces? These are your victims."

Sitting himself more upright to rest against the back of his legs shaking off the grogginess that he is feeling from the leftover side effects of what caused him to fall turning their last confrontation staring into the man's eyes with defiance in his own Oliver masks his emotions as he takes a breathe feeling his throat running dry.

" They were people who did terrible things. They had victims…."

" And husbands. And wifes. Daughters,sons…."

Pulling on his binds once again to only feel them not giving any layaway what so ever letting out a disgruntled cough slowly Oliver watches Chase turn away from the wall and over towards him.

" Confess your secret Oliver and all of this ends. I'll give you a gift and you can walk out that door and go home."

" Adrian you're sick and a hypocrite. There is nothing that i have done that compares with you. You murdered your own wife."

Instantly getting the reaction he was looking for in the form of a quick flash of anger coming across Chase's face that he quickly masks suppressing the urge to grin with his eyes watching his movement instantly Oliver watches the man walk over towards the wall and snatch a photo off to look down towards the photo with a tilted head.

" Cecil Adams. You knew him by his street name The Count."

Without having a chance to react as he sees Chase putting down the picture in front of him letting out a disgruntled sigh Oliver watches Chase move away back towards the wall with his eyes staying on him.

" You put three arrows in him."

" He was going to kill a friend of mine."

" Felicity Smoak?"

" Yeah."

Snapping his eyes up instantly as he sees Chase with his bow in his hand belonging to his alter ego Prometheus firmly in his hand with his quiver strapped over his back sitting up straight Oliver looks him dead in the eyes masking every emotion across his face into a stone cold expression.

" Confess or you get the same three arrows."

Keeping his facial features emotionless staring deep into Chase's eyes with a look of defiance radiating from his eyes slowly Oliver snaps his head up straighter.

" Go to hell."

" I've already been there Oliver and i've come back with a message for you."

Instantly with lighting fast speed as he feels an arrow being lodged deep into his shoulder gritting his teeth to mask his screams without having a chance to react Oliver feels another arrow landing clean into his opposite shoulder followed by another.

* * *

Loud music echoing off the walls. Some kind of mix of rock and heavy metal. Pizza boxes and leftover chinese food packages laying everywhere in sight.

This is the sight of an local apartment housing one deep within the city. Housing one whom citizens would have never guessed her real identity. Would have never guessed she had once been a hero.

Once was a member of the famous Team Arrow. Now she wasn't. Now she was their enemy. Now she was her enemy and her target for the night.

Instantly as a loud crash is heard echoing throughout the small apartment if you were to lurk inside and look into the darkness of the living room you would find a black cloaked figure towering over a small bleeding woman with the remains of once a wooden table laid shattered across the around.

A blonde haired woman that had recently appeared back into the life of another. The life she was dead set on saving on this night.

The life of the man that she has claimed as her own ever since he had freed her from her likely imprisonment for the foreseeable future under everyone's noses.

From under his team's noses. From under his remaining family members. Well that was until she had to break the news to her future sister in law. A tearful and confusing sight to see but a heartfelt reunion nonetheless.

Actions that only proved to her right then and there how much he cared about her.

Showed her exactly what she wanted to see. Showed her that her Oliver was in there somewhere deep inside and she was determined to find him as he was dead set on finding her as well.

Showed her what she has truly believed all her life. He belonged to her and she to him. The world be damned.

But that would have to wait. Now she had to find him before it was too late. Before she lost him all over again.

Something that this little bitch below her better hoped doesn't happen.

Ignoring the groaning woman below her raising up her foot instantly as she sends her heel crashing down into the middle of the young woman's chest causing a loud scream to echo from her mouth that was like music to her ears without easing up on the pressure slowly Siren starts to twist her heel down hard into the young woman's chest causing her to grit her teeth in an attempt to mask her screams.

" Where is he?"

Looking down towards the young woman's face seeing her looking anywhere but at her kneeling down until she is next to her side rearing back Siren smashes a closed right fist down that rocks the young woman's head back before without breaking her momentum reaching out she grabs a handful of the young woman's hair causing a scream to escape her lips.

" Where is Chase? The sooner you tell me the sooner your pain will end."

" He'll kill me if i tell you!"

With her facial features hardening with a tug Siren pulls the young woman's face up until she is at eye level before she looks deep into her eyes with nothing but pure hatred.

" What do you think i'm gonna do to you if you don't?"

Rearing back without giving the young woman a chance to react instantly Siren smashes the back of the woman's head back down onto the wooden floor causing a loud crack to echo through the air before reaching out as her fingers graze a large wooden shard from the destroyed table with lighting fast speed she drives the shard down into the young woman's shoulder instantly causing her to scream.

" The next one won't be so pretty now tell me where is Chase? Where has he taken my Oliver?"

Suppressing the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes rearing back just as she is about to spit a mouthful of blood up towards her attack as though her mind was being read instantly the young woman's eyes widen when she feels her throat being grabbed tightly causing the mouthful of blood to trickle slowly out of her mouth and down to her face.

" Big mistake."

Without letting go of her throating grabbing a hold of the young woman's shirt rising up to her feet without giving her a chance to react with a flick of her wrists instantly Siren sends the young woman soaring through the air towards a large entertainment center causing the woman to smash up against a large stereo that had been playing tumbling over to the ground along with a rack filled with cds.

Moving around the couch in front of her seeing the young woman attempting to right herself up to a sitting position grabbing a tight hold of the back of her shirt with a small twirl instantly Siren sends the young woman head first into a hd television screen causing the screen to crack from contact and to tumble over with the young woman in question laying over it with a cut opening up across her forehead.

Snatching the woman off from the broken television screen and tossing her back onto the wooden floor as though she was a rag doll stalking her way over to crotch down in front of her grabbing a fistful of her hair rearing back Siren sends a vicious strike down followed by another and another across the young woman's face causing the cuts across her face to deepen and spill blood out as though it was a faucet before rearing back she smashes the young woman's head back down against the wooden floor with tremendous force.

" Now that i have your attention. I'm only going to ask you this nicely one last time bitch. Where are they?"

* * *

Keeping his eyes locked on the ceiling hanging high above him ignoring the pair of eyes that he knows are watching his every single movement like a hawk keeping his face masked of any emotion despite the agonizing pain that he is feeling across his body from countless hour after hour of torture that he has endured seeing a familiar sight out of the corner of his eye smiling at him glancing over towards the picture unable to suppress it as a flicker of a smile comes across his face that doesn't go unnoticed by his captor without turning away quietly Oliver listens in to footsteps making their way over before he sees Chase coming into view at the wall in question.

" I told you Oliver,you infect everything in life that you touch. Including her."

Reaching out Chase snatches the photo off from the wall before slowly he makes his way over towards Oliver to sit down next to his lying form.

" Laurel Lance. Eldest daughter of Quentin Lance. Such a beautiful woman that died way too young. All because of you."

Not seeing any reaction coming from Oliver whatsoever reaching out Chase lays the photo down on his chest before slowly returning to his feet he starts to move back towards the far end wall.

" Tell me how does it feel knowing you were the cause of the love of your life dying. How does it feel knowing that you were the cause of her last moments only being filled with nothing but pain.

How does it…."

Instantly as he hears the sound of Oliver laughing from the ground that causes his eyes to widen slightly and his facial features to change drastically for a split second slowly returning back to Oliver's side crouching down slowly Chase watches a smile come across his face that sends a small chill up and down his spine as he continues to listen to him.

" That's where you're wrong. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. The moment you captured me was the moment you dug your own grave.

Since you like asking questions answer this for me. Has Evelyn gotten back to you yet?"

Suddenly seeing a flicker of surprise across Chase's face not even trying to hide the grin from forming across his face letting out a cough slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" She won't. She's already dead. By now she's probably been cut up and fed to some local pouches at the canal."

Unable to keep his laughing in check as he feels tears forming in his eyes blinking them away the best that he can Oliver locks eyes with Chase seeing his facial features going blank.

" Don't worry. You'll see her soon enough in hell. The secret is Laurel isn't gone. Only reborn and when she gets here there is absolutely nothing you will be able to do to stop her from tearing you apart piece by piece."

* * *

 **Clang….Clang….Clang**

Moving across the abandoned grounds of once was considered one of the most safest prisons in the world coming to a stop at the entrance gates seeing them heavily padlocked despite the obvious new locks attached taking a few steps back to get a good distance away from the gate taking a step forward rearing back instantly Siren screams out at the top of her lungs sending a massive canary cry at the gate sending the remains of the gate flying inward bending in all different types of directions before it lands down on the ground with a tremendous thud.

Staring up towards the abandoned prison with almost disdain as images of her love instantly coming flooding into her minds with her hands clutching into tight fists unknown to her knowledge stalking her way through the darkness not even bothering to walk around the remains of the gate with her eyes locked on the building ahead slowly Siren makes her way through the darkness with her eyes and ears constantly on the lookout for even the slightest of movement.

Kicking open the entrance doors causing a tremendous thud to echo throughout the empty hallways glancing around to each of her sides seeing nothing lurking behind the corner turning on her heels to make her way to the right keeping her hand down to graze against the cold metal against her leg slowly Siren continues to stalk her way through the darkness.

* * *

Strapping his quiver firmly around his shoulder and grabbing a hold of his mask to place it firmly on his head just as he secures the straps instantly as a small alarm goes off on the device on his wrist snapping his eyes to look down towards the device finding it blinking red signaling one of the many alarms placed around the property has been triggered suddenly hearing the sound of laughter echoing across the walls snapping his head to look to his side as he finds Oliver laughing from the ground in a sitting position slowly a pure look of hatred forms underneath Chase's mask unknown to his knowledge.

* * *

Moving deeper into the prison making her way into the lower levels slowly as she finds more of the slightest bits of dim lights lighting up the lower levels indicating to her that she was getting close suppressing the grin that is threatening to break across her face keeping her cold glare across her face reaching down with a tug Siren retrieves a small metal stick from her leg and twists the handle causing it to extend outward before slowly with her eyes staying forward looking through the darkness reaching out slowly she starts to drag her extended staff across the wall causing a loud screech to echo off the walls.

Rounding around the corner finding herself now staring at a couple of open steel gates that once housed some of the prison's most maximum security prisoners tapping her staff across each bar she passes on by suddenly as she hears the sound of a click in a sudden move Siren twirls herself in mid air causing an incoming arrow to soar right past her back to where she once came before she lands down into a crotch with her glare only intensifying Siren snaps her head up to see Chase in his Prometheus outfit making his way out of the shadows with his bow drawn.

" I should have killed you months ago."

" And that will be the last mistake you will ever make. Just between us villains, I just wanted to let you know this. Before you die i'm gonna cut your nuts off and shove them down your fucking throat."

Instantly as she sees another arrow soaring through the air towards her at high speed in a sudden move reaching up Siren smashes the arrow away with her staff followed by another before as she dodges another incoming arrow by side stepping to the side without breaking her stride slowly Siren starts to stalk her way over towards Chase deflecting every single incoming arrow sent her way.

Seeing her momentum not being halted even in the slightest rearing back once again as he launches another arrow at high speed to only watch it be dodged with ease instantly as he rears back his arm to unleash another arrow suddenly without having a chance to react Chase feels his arm being smashed up causing his cocked arrow to go soaring up into the ceiling into a light sending sparks flying everywhere.

Keeping up her momentum as she rears back a punch to only feel her fist colliding up against the wall instead of her intended target right as she feels his hands wrapping around her arm and her feet leaving the ground in an attempt on his part to flip her over his shoulder quickly correcting herself to land on her feet with lighting fast speed rearing back Siren sends a high knee that connects clean against Chase's chin causing his head to snap back and hit up against the concrete wall.

Rearing back landing a vicious punch clean against his chest followed by another as she sees a closed fist of his own coming her way out of the corner of her eye snapping around raising up her hand instantly catching his closed fist in her hand quickly tightening her hand around his fist causing a sickening crunch to echo through the hallways grabbing a hold of his vest with his free hand rearing back with all of her might in a twirl instantly Siren sends Chase soaring into the air back first into a set of steel bars connected to a metal gate.

Stalking her way over seeing Chase slowly rising up to his feet with his bow in front of him rearing back with ease Siren snaps the bow into two with a vicious upward kick before as she feels her leg being grabbed without having a chance to react Siren feels herself leaving her feet and soaring into the bars back first causing the staff in her hand to fall to the ground with a clang for only for her to bounce off to deliver a vicious punch that snaps his head to the side.

Ignoring the pain in her back grabbing a hold of his vest with both of her hands with all of her might in a sudden move rearing back Siren smashes Chase back first into the bars causing them to bend inward slightly from impact before suddenly as she does it again causing the bars to bend even more without breaking her momentum with a flick of her wrists instantly Siren sends Chase soaring over her shoulder and face first onto the cold concrete ground below.

Cracking her neck slightly causing a small pop to echo through the hallways stalking her way over towards Chase just as she sees him trying to pull himself up rearing back instantly Siren connects with a vicious kick across the side of his head causing him to roll back towards the open steel gate before slowly as she catches up to him with a couple of steps rearing back Siren kicks him once again causing him to roll even closer to the gate.

Pushing his head into the open doorway of the gate with the edge of her heel grabbing a hold of the steel gate rearing back instantly Siren smashes the end of the door down hard into Chase's head causing a sickening thud to echo through the hallway before rearing back once again with even more force she smashes the gate back into his head once again causing his legs to spasm slightly out of the corner of her eye.

Rearing back once more sending the gate back down hard into Chase's head causing his legs to spasm once again throwing the gate open walking over his still form reaching down Siren grabs a hold of his leg and pulls him out of the open doorway and drops him down in the middle of the room before slowly as she kneels down reaching back Siren retrieves a knife from the back pocket of her cloak.

" I always keep my promises."

* * *

Hearing the familiar sound of heels clanging against the ground feeling a smile coming across his face lifting his head slightly from the ground to look towards his cell's door instantly as he sees a familiar set of green eyes staring happily at him unable to suppress it a wide smile comes across Oliver's face.

" Hey pretty bird. How was your day?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes despite the wide smile that is across her face smashing the key into the lock with a flick of her wrist hearing a small click reaching out Siren pushes the cell door open and makes her way towards Oliver before as she kneels down next to him reaching out gently she places her hand down on his cheek only feeling him leaning into her touch.

" Well i brought home the bacon honey."

Letting out a small laugh instantly without having a chance to react as he feels her lips upon his own reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her waist as he returns the kiss with equal intensity.


End file.
